Meat such as so called quarter beef, i.e. fourth parts of a beef carcass, are today manually handled and carried from a land transporter, a truck or the like to shipping pallets where the beef pieces are stacked and subsequently wrapped or strapped.
The manual labor is extremely hard as each piece of meat weighs at least 100 kgs and often up towards 130 kgs. The meat pieces are frozen and they tend to get an exterior covering of ice or frost, which naturally makes the handling more difficult. Even if three or four men carry each piece, they are not able to stack such heavy pieces very high on a pallet, and the cargo thus placed on each pallet is normally rather low even if supporting uprights or frame elements are placed around the pallet.